Problems
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Bella is new and the Cullens have offered to look after her. Alice is jealous and Jasper is confused. Where will this go?
1. Day 1

**JPOV **

Today was the day that I wasn't looking forward to greatly, but was the sort of trying to enjoy. It was Monday, which meant going back to school, being around all those students and all their emotions. It was going to be made even more interesting by the new girl that was in town, Isabella Swan. Her father had been up a couple times since he heard she was coming, asking if we'd look out for her, from the fuss he was making, she must have been pretty important, but from the knowledge we had, it was his only daughter, but apparently we knew what it was like to be outsiders, however, I had a feeling if he did know why we were outsiders then he would have been avoiding us and keeping his daughter away with all his might, luckily we were the only ones who knew the reason why we were outsiders. For some unknown reason, Carlisle and Esme had agreed, they thought it would be fun if we had at least one friend. Some of us would have to remember that Isabella wasn't a walking blood-bag. Edward would have trouble with that one.

While I was waiting for Rosalie and Alice to finish looking flawless and applying the unnecessary heavy makeup that they wore, we'd be taking another half an hour to wait. I started to let my mind wonder, trying not to linger on the fact that I did not trust Edward. He would laugh at my hypocrisy. I was the newest vegetarian and should have had the least self-control, but I had Alice keeping me in line, Edward was alone in essence, however, not in presence. Alice might have left me but she was still an integral part of life. I remembered back to the day Charlie arrived at the house.

_**Flashback. **_

We all heard the same thing. A car crunching up the gravel towards the house. Everyone other than Carlisle was here, however, he was at the local hospital working and had told us that he would not be back till around midnight, that would be the deciding question, Carlisle loved us and being at home but his calling was always more important than us, he was driven to save lives considering his had been taken in a way without choice, his back story was the worst out of all of ours. We were all curious and whoever it was seemed to be out of reach to Edward's mind-reading at the moment, it was obviously someone who we never saw on a regular basis. But Edward hated it when someone slipped past him. He started pacing the floor moaning that whoever it was probably a stupid human who didn't know what he was doing coming to the house. We all sat patiently, bar Edward, waiting for the car to actually get to us. Obviously whoever was coming to see us was a perfectly safe driver or potentially knew the road previously. This was highly unlikely however, no-one ever came up here.

The car pulled up to where our steps started and the engine cut out before someone got out and slammed the door. Esme being a nice woman went to the door to save one of us having any temptation, she was known as the host when Carlisle wasn't here. Edward still didn't know who it was because his tricks still didn't work, this was beginning to infuriate him even more. This was unusual and never happened, he'd never met anyone that had blocked his power so well. Alice shuffled up to him on the couch and snuggled into him, and gave him a little peck on the lips. She was still awkward about doing anything in front of me and it was hard accepting them as a couple but the happiness radiating off her made me feel slightly better about her leaving. She said she'd done it for my benefit, however I was not reaping the benefits of her leaving at the moment.

I heard Esme open the door and beginning speaking. Even with our extremely good hearing, none of us could hear what Esme was saying or she was saying it to. We all looked up when we heard footsteps and the smell of blood. Rose moved from the back window to come and sit on the right of me. I felt Emmett edge closer. I hadn't had a slip up in ages but there was always the chance that I could slip up. Alice would have seen the possibility of whether I was going to slip up and would have warned us, I might not have been the person that she wanted but I still knew she cared.

"Children, this is the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. He's just come up because his daughter Isabella is moving up to Forks. She is apparently quite shy and Charlie was just wondering whether you would mind looking after her while she is settling in. You know what it is like to be new and trying to fit in. You don't mind do you? It's only a small thing".

We all looked at each other then smiled at her and Charlie. None of us objected. "That's sorted then. They'll meet Bella at your house when we know when she is coming. It was nice seeing you Charlie".

He shook her hand and left.

_**End of Flashback.**_

**BPOV**

It was my first day at school. I had my bag ready, all my textbooks and pens ready. However, I was sitting in the kitchen and couldn't stop myself thinking of the many things that could go wrong. I shouldn't be thinking like this however, it was what I was feeling and I couldn't stop that. I never fitted in anywhere and I had a feeling that this place was just the same as every other place. I'd been living in Arizona since childhood and I'd never got the natural tan that my mother had received that made her look like she belonged there, instead I stayed the pale blob that I was. I was glad Charlie had gone because he would just have told me that everything would have been perfectly fine and just get on with it. He'd tried spending as much time as possible with me, however, this was not always possible due to his job.

I stopped thinking like that, I was meant to think of all the good things. I had the place to myself, not a luxury that I could say I would have all the time living with Charlie. He told me that he'd cut back his shifts so that he could spend time with me so it was definitely a luxury. However, he was Chief of Police and that wasn't going to change. He was too committed to his work. It was about 7 in the morning and I'd already had my breakfast and was short of things to do. It was definitely way too early to go to school plus I had to wait for the Cullens to come and get me. I rushed quickly up the stairs, deciding I should jump in the shower. I started to relax as the water hit my back, this was a luxury here with Charlie, there was never any hot water with Mum. Once I'd shut off the water, I stepped out and immediately dried my hair before curling it ever so slightly. I could still smell the sweet strawberry shampoo that I adored. The next thing to do was looking into the wardrobe and deciding what to wear. There was a sharp knock on the door and had to decide a lot quicker. Quickly, I grabbed my black tank top, black skinnies and black boots. I wasn't normally drab but today was the exception, I didn't really want to stand out any more than I already did.

I shoved all my make-up into my make-up bag and rushed downstairs to grab my school bag and leave. I'd have to find a way of doing my make-up a little later, I couldn't just do it in the car, I swung the door open to see the most gorgeous specimen of a person standing waiting for me. "Um hi, sorry I took so long. I didn't think it'd take me so long to decide upon an outfit. Now I'm rambling. I'm Bella, as you've probably gathered. My dad told me that you are looking after me for a while". I had to say, if they all looked like that, I wouldn't mind sticking around.

I couldn't believe that I just stood here rambling and didn't let him get a word in edgeways. He smiled at me and just led me to a car. I didn't even know his name.

**JPOV**

I decided not to try and start a conversation on her doorstep so once she had locked the door I led her to the car that I was sharing with Emmett and Rose. Rose was sitting in the same place as when I left but instead of staring out the window, she was looking into a compact mirror adjusting her makeup. We kept telling that she didn't need it as she was a gorgeous vampire but she like dazzling the humans.

Bella got in the back with Rose after grabbing her school bag and locking the door. Before I had time to reply to our conversation on the doorstep, she was already talking to Rose. "Um, Hi, I'm Bella, you are?" she was trying to very polite and I assumed that she wasn't like this all the time but probably a little less formal. "I'm Rose. I'm Jasper's sister. It's nice to meet you at least, Charlie has told us so much about you". At least she finally knew my name. She started blushing and got all shy on us. She would have to get over that with us.

"Rose, do you mind if I borrow that mirror. I don't believe that I have put mine in my makeup bag and I would like to get to school and look respectable". I could honestly say that Bella didn't need anything to kook respectable, she already was. I could tell that her and Rose were going to be amazing friends because I could feel a gleam off her. "Would you like me to do your makeup? I can try and help if you would like". She nodded and Rose climbed over the seat and plunged into her makeup bag. Bella would definitely be dazzling.

By the time that we all got to school, Bella was transformed. Her hair was neatly French plaited and her makeup smouldering. Rose hadn't noticed that there were delicate curls already adorning her hair. We would have to try and have a conversation when we were together later.

**APOV**

Edward had disturbed me, I was thinking about Jasper. He was taking responsibility for Bella and himself, Rose and Emmett were going to look after them. I didn't know why he didn't want me around. We hadn't been close since I left him for Edward but he didn't seem to care as much as he did back then. "Ali". Edward knew that I hated being called that but he continued to do it even though I didn't like it. "Yes love, what's the matter". I had to keep the pretence up, I loved Edward, but he was a jerk sometimes, "I saw what you were thinking, and it made you upset by the look of it, you left him, and don't worry about him". I swallowed, I didn't need to care, I left him, I broke his heart, I should be happy that he's going to find someone.

We got out of the car at the time the others pulled up with Bella. I could tell that Rose had done her makeup because it was so precise and so good that she could never have done it. I didn't want to be sour towards her, but I had seen what was going to happen. I walked up to her with Edward in tow. "I'm Alice and this is Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you".

She just smiled and looked to Jasper as if he could help her. I wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable but I couldn't help it. I didn't like her and how close I could see her getting to Jasper. Edward hissed in my ear and I stopped my train of though. Of course I should like her, or at least try. She was going to make his life better. Edward continued to his, he didn't want Bella around us.

"Come on Bella, we had better get you to reception to pick up your timetable". Jasper had to interrupt but I was glad I didn't have to be nice anymore.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

**Problems Chap 2 **

**A/N – Apologies from the off set, I know I am bad at updating but the university has been hectic and I know that from now on I should be able to focus on the stories a little bit more than I have been. Thank you to kraqui83 for the review, I don't update frequently due to work commitments, I do some part time teaching and I'm also trying to complete a degree, I do understand that it is frustrating but I now have nearly 4 months off to hopefully make a dent into my stories plan. **

**BPOV**

I walked in silence along the corridor with Jasper, he seemed lovely and so did his family, however, I was not the one that was going to start any conversation, I had made an idiot of myself at the front door earlier, I wasn't going to carry that on now. He stopped abruptly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Here we are Isabella". I winced at the name, the only time I was ever called Isabella was when I was in trouble with Charlie or my mum.

"Jasper, could you possibly called me Bella, I'm not too keen on Isabella". He looked down and smiled at me, "Of course, Bella it is". He nodded me towards the door. I pushed the door and walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, Bella Swan, I'm starting here today and was told that you'd have a timetable for me and some welcome information". The woman, who was starting to grey, looked over the top of her glasses, "Ah yes dear, your father hasn't stopped talking about you, you're quite the buzz in this town". I looked away and blushed. I knew Charlie was excited but I didn't know quite how excited about the fact that I was staying.

I looked back out the door as the lady was busying herself with pieces of papers and folders. Jasper was still standing there, he'd been joined by a slightly bigger guy and Rose. I presumed the other guy was Rose's boyfriend, but she didn't mention having one, however, with looks like hers it would be a surprise if she didn't have one, she could seemingly have anyone in the world. I stood staring at them, I couldn't see them hanging around me for long, I was dull and boring, and was of no interest to anyone.

The woman coughed. "Okay Isabella", I winced again but let it slide, it would be more effort to keep telling everyone that I didn't like Isabella and I had a feeling that no matter how many times I said it, there would still be people that would get it wrong. "Here is your timetable, on the back is a map of the school and the different buildings, you'll mainly be in this main building but you have got a couple of lessons out in other buildings such as P.E". I sighed, in Arizona, it wasn't compulsory to do P.E till you finished school, and I had finished my P.E, however, here, they were a little behind and I had to carry it on, I would have to speak to Charlie about finding a way of getting me out of it. "Also, I've added some information about examinations, gradings and general help and support. If you need anything, you know where I am". She smiled warmly and sat back down.

I walked back out the reception and walked over to Jasper, "I have my timetable, I've got American History in my first period and biology for my second". He took the paper off me and checked the names off the paper. "Okay, you're with me for the first period, and I have a seat next to me, so I'll look after you and you have Edward second". I looked blankly at him, I hadn't met Edward yet, but I presumed it was another of the siblings. I smiled and nodded, "Okay, shall we get going, it wouldn't be the best idea for me to be late on the first day".

We walked again in silence to history, out of all the school subjects, history was one of the better ones, but I could still give it a miss if I truly desired. We stopped outside the door and Jasper moved to allow me into the room. I walked over to the teacher and gave him the piece of paper that the receptionist had asked me to be filled out. "Ah Isabella, I think it might be a good idea if you introduced yourself to your new classmates". I shook my head in protest, however he still pushed me forward. "Hi…um…I'm Bella, nice to meet you all". I gave a little smile as well and went to my seat next to Jasper, however, I somehow managed to trip and got laughed at by the entire class, all bar Jasper. As if my life wasn't bad enough.

I sat down and grabbed my textbooks and notebook out of my bag and looked down for most of the lesson. As we finished quite early, myself and Jasper were sitting there in silence. I felt as if I was being watched and looked up to see Jasper staring down at me. I smiled, "So Jasper, what's Edward like?" I thought it would break the ice slightly, he sighed and looked away, "Edward is complex, he isn't good at dealing with new people and he doesn't really talk. You shouldn't have much trouble over him, he's going out with Alice, who's my ex-girlfriend, and yes, it is ever so slightly awkward considering we live together, however, it's all fine. You'll probably meet Alice at lunch". I nodded.

The bell went, and I stood up and packed my bag. Jasper, being ever the gentleman waiting for me. "Do you want me to walk with you to your next lesson, I only have a free period now so I'm not exactly missing anything". I smiled and nodded, I liked the company, however, I was still getting used to being with people my age. The only company I was normally used to was that of my mother, Phil was always away so she was the only person. However, she was ever so like me, it was like a mirror image.

We continued to walk in silence until Jasper stopped yet again. "Here you go Bella, I'll see you at lunch, Edward will walk you to lunch and you can join us. You can get to know everyone in more depth". I smiled and nodded and walked into the room. Fortunately, this time the teacher didn't ask me to stand at the front and introduce myself, and he sat me quickly next to Edward. He looked a like Jasper, but a bit smaller, and with a lot neater hair.

"Hello, Edward, isn't it? I'm Bella". He looked at me with strict black eyes. "Yes I know who you are, your father has been up to visit all the time, I feel like I know you without having actually met you". He looked away and didn't speak to me again the whole biology lesson. I didn't know much about body language but I could sense that Edward wasn't very keen on me, he kept looking in my direction and glaring at me. I wasn't normally one to be paranoid, but this was starting to make me this way. Edward was up and out of his seat before the bell went, by the time he reached the door, the bell was going off. I packed up and grabbed the map out of my bag.

I was walking slowly along the corridor, looking down at the map, when I felt someone walking along side me and put their arm around me. "Hey Bella, are you lost? I'm Eric, I run the school newspaper and your news". I shook my head, "you can't, I mean, I don't want to be in the newspaper, I'm a very private person, but to answer your first question, yes, I am lost and need to get to the café". He smiled at me, "Okay, no feature. I'll walk with you to café". I nodded and he dropped his arm. We didn't speak any more than I had been with Jasper.

Once I was deposited at the café, I saw where Edward was sitting with who I presumed was Alice. The others were in the queue. I walked over to deposit my things when Edward growled at me, "you're not welcome here, go find somewhere else to sit". With that, I walked out the café and went outside.


	3. Day 1 End

**BPOV**

Edward had been so rude to me. Jasper and Rose had invited me to sit with them at lunch and Edward was going against what they wanted and had blatantly stated that I was not a welcome addition to the table. I was lucky that I had packed my own lunch so I didn't need to go to the café to get anything. I just needed to find a safe and secure spot to sit and eat my lunch out of the way. That way I couldn't cause or be any more trouble than I already seemed to be.

I walked across the parking lot and saw a nice open field with various picnic tables scattered through it. It was cloudy, however, it was warm enough that I could sit outside without having to get a cold. Luckily for this time of year it wasn't raining, so everywhere was vaguely dry. I selected the closet picnic table just in case the weather turned and I had to run in.

I pulled my lunch out of bag and also grabbed a textbook. If I wasn't going to have any company, then it seemed decent that I should at least get ahead with my work.

**JPOV **

I'd walked Bella to her next class and left her with Edward. I wasn't feeling that worried about her, and Edward should protect her, but he was a difficult person. If he didn't want to do something he wouldn't. even though he was on the vegetarian diet he had the idea that they were around for our own entertainment.

I was sitting in class feeling bored. This was the only lesson that I really didn't like. It was scientific theory. I understood all the principles but to be constantly told by the teacher that everything can be explained by science seemingly made my existence strange. Under the teacher's logic, I should never exist as there is no science behind it.

The bell went and I packed up and made my way to the café. Rose met me at the entrance along with Emmett. We made our way into the queue. Even though we didn't necessarily eat, we still kept the pretence up of buying food. I looked around and saw that Edward and Alice were already in the café at our normal table, however there was no signs that Bella was with them.

We paid for the meals and walked over to the table. I sat in my usual seat opposite from Alice and next to Emmett. "So, have you guys seen Bella?". This got a sigh out of Edward. "All you have thought about today is Bella, can't you give it a rest, you're giving me a headache, oh and in answer to your question, no I left before she did after biology and she hasn't been seen since".

This caused me to worry, Edward wasn't the best company at the best of times however, I was worried he had upset her. Before the end of lunch, I got up and left. When I got far enough away but could still see Rose and Emmett I nodded for them to join me.

They walked over and met me at the door. "What do you think is going on, Edward seems a bit cranky for someone who doesn't even know anything about Bella, she seems a bit shy and nervous but its normal, Rose, you have her in the next lesson, can you try and talk to her do you think?" She nodded, "talking about my next class, I'd better get going, we have P.E together". I laughed, no one really knew what they were letting themselves into when she was doing P.E.

**BPOV**

The bell rang and I knew I had to get up and go to my next class. I looked down at the timetable and saw that I was in P.E next. I'd already had my grumble about this, but I knew now that regardless of what I wanted, I was going to be made to do this.

I walked down to the P.E changing rooms where I was met by Rose. "Bella, you have had us all worried, you were meant to join us at lunch but you didn't". She kept a safe distant but the worry was obvious. We walked into the changing room where Rose gave me a spare kit, and we walked in. We were going to be playing tennis. It wasn't the worst game ever, except I never had really played it.

Rose paired up with me, and we started practicing. She was exceptional at playing tennis. When the time came we were made to have a game against another team. During the change of ends, I addressed Rose's earlier question. "I didn't come and sit with you at lunch time because after Biology, I walked in, and went to leave my stuff with Edward, and he told me in no uncertain terms, that I was not welcome".

Rose cursed under her breath. "Don't worry about it Rose, it wasn't that big a deal, I went and sat outside and studied. If I'm truthful, I'm not exactly a people person". She looked at me apologetically. "Bella, next time, I'll come and get you. Edward needs to get over himself. He isn't especially good with new people, but we like having you around". I smiled and looked down blushing.

The lesson carried on very uneventful. I changed and promised that I would take the clothing back to Rose the next morning, however, she assured me that it was necessary and she had plenty of other clothes so two items would not exactly be noticed from her wardrobe. She walked me to my next class. English.

She left me at the door where I was met by Jasper leaning against the wall. He looked even more worried than Rose had in P.E. "Bella, what happened to you. I was so worried. I thought something might have happened to you". I shook my head and smiled. "I've explained it all to Rose. If you want to know I suggest that you talk to her, are we going in?"

He nodded and led me to his table. I luckily was ignored by everyone now and it seemed like everyone had accepted that there was a new girl and she wasn't the sort of person that wanted to be around people. Jasper leant me his copy of Wuthering Heights can I could follow along in class. I tried to protest, I had read this book many times and it was mostly engraved on my memory, it was the last essay topic, I wondered if my mum would send me my last essay or consider it cheating. Jasper kept peeking down at the book and making a few notes.

The bell went and we walked out to the car park. "Jasper, you don't have to take me home, I can walk", I was protesting, I felt like they were doing too much for me as it was. He laughed, "Bella, we aren't going to leave you to walk home by yourself. Anyway, how are meant to get here tomorrow? Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it and if you happen to need a lift, I'll pick you up tomorrow". I had a feeling that it was going to futile to argue, so I gave my phone over and got into the car.

They drove me back to my house and I dug my keys out of my bags. Jasper walked me to the door, like he did this morning. "Well here you go, you've got my number, just call me or text me if you need anything and I'm sure that I'll see you tomorrow". He watched me as I unlocked the front door, "Goodbye Jasper". He smiled and nodded and walked away.

I shut the door and walked into the kitchen and deposited my bag on the rack. I decided that it would be a good time to start cooking dinner. Charlie came in and I knew I would be in for quite a lot of questions. Before he could start, I put a plate of food down and grabbed my bag and run upstairs, I didn't want to deal with 20 questions tonight.


	4. Evening

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews, I know you all want me to update, however, I've had exams this week and been really busy with them. I only have one left and then I'm free to write. Also, I will try and reply to everyone's reviews from now on, now that I have a little extra time. **

**BPOV**

That evening, I sat in my room thinking about all the things that had happened. I'd got a nice group of potential friends, who had a brother who had ever so slight issues with me. I tried not to dwell too much on the fact he hated me, it wouldn't make any difference to me, I had made friends with Jasper and Rose and I was pretty sure Emmett was learning to like me.

I pulled out my homework from my bag and started writing the English essay that I had been presented with at the end of the day. Hopefully tomorrow would be different and everyone would stop staring at me, at least that way, the teacher would not have to spring it on me when I didn't collect it at the end. I considered phoning my mum, she still had all my old essays and since this was similar to one of the ones that I had already completed back home, it wouldn't be considered thoroughly cheating.

The later prevailed. I decided that phoning my mum wouldn't be a thoroughly bad idea. I loved her and missed her so much. Plus, I hadn't had much time to email her, especially on the dial-up internet, I would have to talk to Charlie about getting some decent WiFi.

The phone rang through a couple of times before Phil picked up. "Hi Bells, what you doing phoning, I thought you and your mum were going to be emailing?" I laughed, he knew what my mother was like with technology, he should have known that emailing mum would have taken quite a lot of effort of her part, this was a woman who still couldn't text, she despised technology. "We were, but the internet connection isn't too good here and I missed hearing her voice, is she around". It sounded rude that I didn't want to speak to Phil, but even though he made me mum happy and liked me, we didn't have that much in common, he was into sports and I wasn't.

"She's just coming Bella, patience". He laughed, I did miss him and my mother, but being here was easier, they were on the road frequently, and as I was hoping to go to university, it wasn't the sort of lifestyle that I wanted.

"Bella, what are you doing, we were meant to be emailing, not phoning. I hope this isn't going to cost a lot on your phone tariff hun". The eternal worrier returned. She was always worrying about me and with due cause. I was never safety conscious or money conscious, she always bailed me out if I needed it, I had a feeling that Charlie might do the same, however, I would need to wok on getting a job. "It's fine Mum, it's okay, I just wanted to talk to you, I thought you'd want to know that I started school today, and that was partly the reason that I wanted to speak to you actually, could you send me my class essay's from last year down. I have an assignment and it is the same as one of the ones in my pack".

"Okay, as long as you promise to edit it. You don't want to not do any work for it. And tell me all about school. What's it like, how you doing, what lessons you studying". I laughed lightly, that was my mother, jumping into three different questions.

"Mum, the school is great, there isn't that many in my year so we're all going to end up being really close. Dad organised for me to have someone show me around and stuff. His name is Jasper; his family are looking after me as well. Well everyone bar his brother, Edward. I don't think that he's that keen on me. I'm doing okay, it's only been a day and the subjects are the same as what I was studying in Jacksonville. Most of it is the same as what I've already done, that's why I need the essays so I'm not doing the same things over".

"Okay, Bella, I'll send them over in the post tomorrow morning. And as for this Jasper, I hope he's looking after you, he seems nice enough if he's agreed to help you settle in. And just ignore Edward, if everyone else is being truly nice then you don't need him in your life. Anyway we're just about to head off on the road again so I have to go. I'll talk to you later baby girl, I love you".

"Love you too Mum". And with that, she hung up the phone.

I'd now finished dinner and decided that it might be the right time to go back downstairs and see Charlie. He was still up in the living room, watching some chat show. I never had a clue that he was into this sort of show.

"You alright Bells, you went upstairs pretty quickly after you came in".

I walked back into the living room after washing my plate up. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to get my work done, and I spoke to my mum and stuff. I just wasn't really in the mood to talk earlier. And before you ask, school was great, Jasper is picking me back up tomorrow and I'm beginning to make friends".

He nodded and smiled, at least I was content in a sense. I excused myself yet again and went upstairs, this time I got changed into my pjs and slid into bed. Allowing sleep to wash over me.

**JPOV **

It was early into the evening when I came back from my hunt. I decided that after being within close proximity to Bella all day I should be prepared before tomorrow came.

I walked into the house to find Alice and Edward on the sofa snuggled up, sure I was happy that she was happy, however, I didn't like how they rubbed it in my face.

I walked through past the kitchen and out the front door. I wasn't in the mood for their feelings at the moment, it was talking a lot for me not want to kill anyone and slip up. I picked up my pace and turned into a jog, I knew exactly where I was going.

Climbing a tree, I looked forward to see Bella sleeping, this was where I would spend.


	5. Day 2

**A/N – I promised you guys that I would update more so here is the next chapter. I am trying to reply to reviews, but you will have to be patient, it takes time. I love all you guys that are reading and I hope you continue to read the story. I also love reviews, so if you let me know what you are thinking and feeling about the story it would be much appreciated.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start the next morning, I wasn't expecting the storm that was overhead to be so bad. I hadn't had the best night sleep, and every time I woke up, I had the feeling that I was being watched, but no one was around and the room was always empty. I guess I was still getting used to the new room, and the new bed and the new town.

I made myself a promise that when I had finished school for the week, I would explore the town, it would be the easiest way of learning where everything else was, and I would need to learn where the library was for studying and where the supermarket was so I could buy groceries. I also promised myself that I would also make some more friends, there was a sweet looking girl in my biology class with Edward, and she had a spare seat next to her, so it only seemed right, that since Edward didn't want anything to do with me, I would go and sit with someone that did.

I really didn't want to get up and be the freak show of a new girl again, I didn't like the attention as it was, but here, no one really knew what to say to the new girl.

Once I had finally gotten out of bed, I decided to jump into the shower. I looked out the window to see that Charlie had already left. I didn't mind that I was always on my own, but it did get a bit lonely considering when I had lived in Jacksonville, I always had my mum's presence in the house and most of the time, I also had the presence of Phil.

Jumping in the shower, I turned the water onto warm, and grabbed my favourite strawberry shampoo. This was going to be something else that I needed to talk to my mum about. I didn't know whether or not I could get it here in Forks and I didn't know where the closest town with a shopping centre would be.

After jumping out the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and began drying my hair. It was pretty low maintenance normally, but I hadn't properly taken the plait out of it the day before so it was frizzy. I didn't mind, the slight curls, gave my hair bounce and volume, something that it really lacked normally.

Once my hair was sorted, I moved onto the small amount of make-up I wore. Today I wasn't going to be dressy and fancy. After the make-up I grabbed a dress and pair of tights and put it on. I didn't look too bad and was now ready to face the world.

I walked downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table. I saw it was from Charlie. _Bella, I had to go to a murder site outside of town, I'll be back this evening, don't make any plans. I have some for us. Charlie. _

It was simple and unemotional; this was the same from Charlie. I didn't expect emotion from him and he didn't expect any from me. It was just the way we worked. I grabbed some breakfast and a cup of coffee. I sat down on one of the chairs and ate quickly, and gulped down the remaining coffee before running upstairs again to brush my teeth and grab my school bag, Jasper said he was going to meet me again, and I didn't want to keep him waiting again.

I grabbed my purse off the counter and made sure it contained money, before stuffing it in my bag. I wasn't going to take anything for lunch today, I'd grab something with Jasper in the café.

Soon there was a knock on the door, I opened it to reveal Jasper at the door. "Morning Jasper, please come in, I just need to find my keys and then we can leave. I'll try not to be too long, it's just they aren't where I left them yesterday.

Frantically I began going through my bag, then I ran up to my bedroom, going through the clothes that I had worn yesterday, realising they weren't in there, I went through my drawers before going back downstairs and into the kitchen. After another 5 minutes of searching, I heard Jasper cough from the hallway, "I'm sorry Jasper, shouldn't be much longer". I looked up at him to see he was dangling my keys in his hand.

I grabbed the keys out of his hand and ushered him out the door. At this rate, we were going to be late enough. I slid into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat. "No Rosalie today?" He smiled at me, "Yeah, it was just she has taken her own car with Emmett, Alice and Edward decided to bail today so she's taken their parking space". I smiled to myself, no Edward, I could have lunch with my friends and actually enjoy my day.

Jasper pulled into the school parking lot seconds later as it seemed. I stepped out of the car and followed him to American History. Today seemed a lot better, the novelty of the new girl seemed to have worn off.

American History went like a flash. It was easy to follow and very interesting. I even managed to take down the homework, we had to work in pairs on a presentation on the Civil War. Jasper already claimed me as his partner, so I didn't ned to worry about being with a stranger. We would have to arrange a time to go through the assignment and make a plan.

I walked into biology, and instead of sitting on the desk I tended to share with Edward, but I moved to the table with the girl on her own. "Hello, does anyone normally sit here?" She smiled up at me, "No-one sits here, feel free. I'm Angela." "Bella". She chuckled. "I've heard, you're the talk of the school, no one dares sit with the Cullen's, yet you do".

I smiled, I didn't want to know why the individual Cullen's had the reputation. Throughout the biology lesson, I dipped in and out of conversation with Angela, at the end of the lesson we exchanged numbers, she told me that if I ever needed anything, just to text.

Lunch arrived in a flash, today was going quicker than expected. I walked into the café and into the queue and grabbed a sandwich and a drink. I saw Jasper standing by his table, he waved me over. We sat down and talked about our respective days. Sooner than I wanted, the bell went and I had to get on with the rest of my day.

And the end of my last lesson, Jasper was waiting at the door, he was leaning against it. We walked out of the school and down to the car park. "Jasper, would now be a good idea to talk about when we should meet to do the presentation. I just want to know due to days and other plans".

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment Bella, I'll let you know later if that's okay". I nodded, I knew that everyone was busy with commitments and things, however, I was wary that Edward was still living with him, so we would have to find somewhere away from his disapproving glare to conduct the presentation planning.

Jasper dropped me back at home, it had been a good day, better than yesterday for the simple fact Edward and Alice hadn't been around, in fact they hadn't been in school. Therefore, I didn't have to hide at lunch time, I actually got to spend time with Jasper. I was beginning to get to know him and Rose better. Emmett joined in the conversations too, but he seemed slightly unconformable with me.

I walked into the house and went upstairs and dropped my bag on the bed. I pulled out my homework and sat and did this till Charlie came home. At this point, I decided that it might have been a good time to start preparations for dinner.

I walked back down the stairs to where I found Charlie in the living room. "Hey Bells, had a good day". I smiled and nodded at him, "Yeah Dad, it was fine". Before I could get the kitchen to begin dinner, Charlie spoke again, "Don't worry about dinner tonight, we're going out, down to La Push and having a meal down there with one of my friends, Billy Black". This was going to be the easiest evening I had had recently, I didn't need to cook, all my work was done, and I was having an evening out. Before we left I decided to ask Charlie about this morning.

"Dad, I saw your note this morning, what happened?" He sighed and looked up from the TV. "Bells, there was an animal attack." That led to a sharp intake of breath from me, "You're not in Phoenix now Bells". I always knew that Phoenix and Jacksonville was dangerous, but I was pretty shielded by the fact was a large place, here, everything was considerably closer and seemed more dangerous.

We used Charlie's police cruiser to get down to La Push. It was a little reservation just outside of forks with a beach and woods everywhere. It was even more green than Forks. However, from what I could see on the way down to La Push, it was definitely sunnier than here.

After about 20 minutes of driving, and silence, Charlie pulled up outside a wooden lodge, the door opened and a man in a wheelchair, about the same age as Charlie, came out with a teenage boy. Charlie got out the cruiser and walked towards the two men, I decided that I should follow suit. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out.

"Bells, come over here, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob". I smiled and politely said hello. Billy turned around and stated for us to follow him. I followed behind Charlie. Dinner was already on the table, so we sat down and tucked in. I sat mostly in silence and let the everyone else talk but occasionally I was asked a question.

After dinner I grabbed the plates and the dirty dishes and walked the sink, I started running the water as Jacob came over. "You don't have to wash up, you're our guest. He turned off the tap and led me outside. "I have something to show you on behalf of Charlie".

Whilst walking outside, Jacob and myself began talking, at one point we even exchanged numbers, I could tell that I was going to like him.

He brought me into a small off road garage. In there was a Chevy truck, with a large bulbous cab. I didn't know it but Charlie had joined us now. "What'd you think Bells, I brought it for you off Billy. It's so you don't have to rely on people coming to get you and stuff like that". I turned round and hugged him, "Thanks Dad, I love it". Billy handed me the keys and I got in. Jacob explained how it worked and I drove it back home.

Once I got back into my room, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I dialled Jasper's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" "Jasper, it's Bella, I was just ringing to let you know that you don't have to pick me up anymore, Dad brought me a truck so that I could get around, thank you for the last couple of days. I'll see you tomorrow". I hung up before he could reply due to the fact I was absolutely shattered and wanted my bed.

I grabbed my pjs and chucked them on before closing the curtains, something I hadn't done the night before and getting into bed. It wasn't long before I slipped off into a deep sleep.

**A/N – This was probably the longest ever chapter that I have written. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	6. Friday

**Problems Chap 6 – Friday **

**A/N – Time has advanced ever so slightly, it is three days later and now Friday. I'm also spoiling you guys, with two updates in one day. As always I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews. **

**BPOV**

It was now Friday and what I was going to consider the worse day of the week. I wasn't going to see Jasper for two days. I shouldn't have the feeling of missing him, but we had become friends and as he was only person that I really knew here.

I knew that during the weekend I would have to explore and find the grocery store, the house was bare and I wanted to get ahead with cooked meals that I could freeze, this was because during my many conversations with people at the school, one, Mike Newton, had stated that his parents had a job at their shop going and since I needed money, I put myself forward. I started Monday, so decided that to save myself and Charlie starving, I would get ahead with cooking.

Edward had been at school during the rest of the week. He'd kept his distance from me, mainly due to the point that I now sat with Angela, I was due to go down to La Push with a couple of the school lot, however, not before I had asked Jasper. They seemed like outcasts at the school and I was the only person that ever interacted with them, which resulted in many strange looks.

Alice had also been at school for the rest of the week. She always found a way to make sure that myself and Jasper were never alone more than necessary. It was started to annoy me, so I didn't know how Jasper was possibly feeling about it. He also made sure that we left before Alice so that we could have a conversation before the end of the day.

School was as school could be. American History was still by far my favourite subject, and not just because Jasper was in there. My mum had sent down all my previous essays so I was now ahead on all of my subjects bar American History, but the presentation should mean that I would be fine for a little while.

After getting out of bed and choosing an outfit, I jumped into the shower. I decided that I wasn't going to make an effort today, it was the last day of the week and I was fed up of looking dressy. I only made the effort due to the fact that I was new for the first couple of days and I didn't want people to be judging me.

Finally, after getting dressed, I decided that it was time that I went down for breakfast. I grabbed my bag off the back of the chair and took it down with me to save a return trip later. I grabbed my PopTarts out of the cupboard and toasted two of them. This constituted breakfast in the house today considering there was no milk and there was no bread.

I would have to address the grocery shopping with Charlie. We couldn't keep running out of the essentials during the week. At least no when I couldn't pop down to the shops just as easy. I knew Charlie was used to living alone, but it was not a good enough reason not to keep a well-stocked kitchen.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made me change my train of thought. I pressed the button on the toaster, just to make sure that whilst I was away, they didn't burn and I didn't have anything to eat.

Jacob was at the door when I opened it, he was leaning casually against the wall. "Hi Jacob, erm Charlie isn't here at the moment, he should be back this evening". I didn't possibly know why else he would be here. "Actually Bella, I was here to see you. I was just wondering if you'd like to come and hang down at the res with me at the weekend. I thought that we could spend some time together".

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm coming down to the res at the weekend. A group of us are going down from school. You can join us if you like". He nodded, "Just send me the details and I'll meet you there". He jogged off and into the woods, presumably back down to the res. I now had three friends here and had a feeling that this weekend, whether Jasper came down to the res with us or not would be fun.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my PopTarts and bag before rushing out. Jacob coming had made me ever so slightly later than usual.

Jasper meet me at my parking space and opened the door for me. I was surprised that he was still here as the majority of the car park was now empty.

"Bella, I was getting worried about you, I was considering phoning to check if everything was okay. It's not like you to be this late. I looked at him and I could see the clear look of worry. "I'm fine Jasper, just had an unexpected guest this morning. Jacob from the Res came to see me. A group of us are going down this weekend, which actually reminds me, do you want to join us?"

"I would love to Bella, but I heard the weather was going to be nicer than it has been. So I've arranged a camping trip for myself and Emmett up near the border of Canada. I'm sorry". I tried to hide the look of disappointment in my face at the fact that he wasn't going to be able to come with us, but I still had Jacob down there and then Angela and Mike as well. It wasn't like Jasper was the only person around.

We walked to American History in silence. We didn't really need to speak about anything at the moment, we knew that we were going to his house later today to do the project. We sat in silence during the lesson and Jasper didn't even bother walking me to my next class. I guess that the novelty of me was wearing off.

Lunch came around with no issues. I did my normal routine of lining up and grabbing lunch before sitting down at the table with the Cullen's. Emmett was looking excited, he seemed happier around me than normal.

Edward and Alice were also sitting with us. They had been on a different table compared to today. The didn't seem happy with me, but they were tolerating me for the sake of Jasper. No-one spoke through lunch so whilst it was quiet I grabbed a book out of my bag and started reading. This ended up with some strange looks from everyone around me. Soon enough the bell rang and I was walking to my next lesson with Rose.

After school, I followed Jasper's car so we could do the project. The drive to his house was very unknown. I had never been this way before and it looked lovely. I pulled up outside his house and looked in awe. The whole of the front of the house was glass. It looked lovely just situated in the middle of the woods.

Jasper came over and opened the door. Ever the gentleman. He led me inside, the house was just as gorgeous inside as it was outside. He led me upstairs and past several bedrooms, and led me into a large library. I gathered this was where we would be conducting our research. Several books already laid on the table, and it had been clear that Jasper had done a lot of research. Now I felt very unprepared.

We got straight into working on the project. It seemed that Jasper knew quite a bit about this time period and was going to be a vital source. I made our presentation, whilst Jasper stated the facts I needed to jot down. Soon enough we had finished the project. I was going to leave it with Jasper who had assured me that he would bring it on Monday.

Jasper decided that whilst I was at his house for the project that I should meet his parents as well. I was shocked, I never got to the stage that I should be meeting people's parents before, even with my closest friends. I politely agreed, wanting to know more about Jasper.

Carlisle was the first that I met. He was the local doctor in Forks, and he was just as handsome as the rest of the family. He greeted me warmly, seeming confused as to why I was here. Obviously Jasper had neglected to mention that I was coming round.

Esme was the next I met. She hugged me warmly, say that she was glad that the children finally had some friends before offering me to stay for dinner.

Dinner was an unusual event. Esme cooked me a lasagne, which along with Carlisle and Emmett's help was heavenly. It seemed that this family did everything perfectly with no flaws.

Jasper sat with me whilst I ate. I was glad of the company since I was the only one eating. I thought it was a bit odd, until they told me that they were all going up to Canada and their extended family up there would be providing a meal. This made me feel even worse, they had gone to all this effort and weren't going to have anything.

After the meal, I insisted on washing up, if they had gone to the effort of cooking, the least I could do would be wash up. Once everything was washed up, Jasper walked me to my truck. "I hope you have a nice weekend, Bella". I turned and hugged him, this seemed to catch him off guard. "Same to you Bella", as he returned it.

Once I got back home, I went straight upstairs. Tomorrow was Charlie's day off so we could discuss the possibility of me going down to La Push then.


	7. Jasper Part 1

**Problems Chapter 7 **

**A/N – Okay, this chapter is going off slightly from the planned course. I have had people asking me what is wrong with Jasper, if Bella is being treated badly, then why isn't he intervening. All will be revealed in this chapter which is written solely from the point of view of Jasper, it's all about the week from his point of view. **

**JPOV**

Today was the day that I wasn't looking forward to greatly, but was the sort of trying to enjoy. It was Monday, which meant going back to school, being around all those students and all their emotions. It was going too made even more interesting by the new girl that was in town, Isabella Swan. Her father had been up a couple times since he heard she was coming, asking if we'd look out for her, from the fuss he was making, she must have been pretty important, but from the knowledge we had, it was his only daughter, but apparently we knew what it was like to be outsiders, however, I had a feeling if he did know why we were outsiders then he would have been avoiding us and keeping his daughter away with all his might, luckily we were the only ones who knew the reason why we were outsiders. For some reason, Carlisle and Esme had agreed, they thought it would be fun if we had at least one friend. Some of us would have to remember that Isabella wasn't a walking blood-bag. Edward would have trouble with that one.

While I was waiting for Rosalie and Alice to finish looking flawless and applying the unnecessary heavy makeup that they wore, we'd be taking another half an hour to wait. I started to let my mind wonder, trying not to linger on the fact that I did not trust Edward. He would laugh at my hypocrisy. I was the newest vegetarian and should have had the least self-control, but I had Alice keeping me in line, Edward was alone in essence, Alice might have left me but she was still an integral part of life.

I decided not to try and start a conversation on her doorstep so once she had locked the door I led her to the car that I was sharing with Emmett and Rose. Rose was sitting in the same place as when I left but instead of staring out the window, she was looking into a compact mirror adjusting her makeup. We kept telling that she didn't need it as she was a gorgeous vampire but she like dazzling the humans.

Bella got in the back with Rose after grabbing her school bag and locking the door. Before I had time to reply to our conversation on the doorstep, she was already talking to Rose. "Um, Hi, I'm Bella, you are?" she was trying to very polite and I assumed that she wasn't like this all the time but probably a little less formal. "I'm Rose. I'm Jasper's sister. It's nice to meet you at least. Charlie has told us so much about you". She started blushing and got all shy on us. She would have to get over that with us.

"Rose, do you mind if I borrow that mirror. I don't believe that I have put mine in my makeup bag ad I would like to get to school and look respectable". I could tell that her and Rose were going to be amazing friends because I could feel a gleam off her. "Would you like me to do your makeup? I can try and help if you would like". She nodded and Rose climbed over the seat and plunged into her makeup bag. Bella would definitely be dazzling.

By the time that we all got to school, Bella was transformed. Her hair was neatly French plaited and her makeup smouldering. We would have to try and have a conversation when we were together later.

I walked her to the reception in silence. Wondering how the best way to start a conversation with Bella. I stopped suddenly, we were already at reception. "Here we are Isabella". I saw her wince at the fact I had said her full name. I strongly hoped that I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jasper, could you possibly called me Bella, I'm not too keen on Isabella". I looked down and smiled at her, "Of course, Bella it is". I nodded her towards the door. Which she then pushed walked up to the receptionist.

Being in such close proximity to a human was difficult, but I was trying my best, and I was sure that there wasn't possibly going to be an accident for the fact that Alice hadn't phoned or warned me about anything. Rose and Emmett came and joined us, I could sense that Bella was looking over to us, but I remained unmoved.

Soon, she came back to me and Rose, she had her timetable in her hands. "I have my timetable, I've got American History in my first period and biology for my second". I took the paper off me and checked the names off the paper. "Okay, you're with me for the first period, and I have a seat next to me, so I'll look after you and you have Edward second". She stared at me blankly, of course she hadn't met Edward and Alice yet. That was going to be a fun when she finally did meet him.

We walked again in silence to history, I didn't like the silence but there wasn't a very much that I could say. We stopped outside the door and Jasper moved to allow me into the room. She walked over to the teacher and gave him a piece of paper. They exchanged small talk and then he made her introduce herself. She was blushing now. She was nervous at being in front of all these people. She came to sit next me, however, not before she tripped.

I'd already got everything that was needed out of my bag, Bella sat down and removed her textbook and notebook out of the bag, she spent most of the lesson staring down, I'd glance across and catch her staring at me, that caused her to blush even more. We finished quite early and we continued sitting there in silence. I continued looking down at Bella, soon enough she looked up at me and smiled, then she began to speak to me, "So Jasper, what's Edward like?" She obviously thought it would break the ice slightly, I sighed and looked away, "Edward is complex, he isn't good at dealing with new people and he doesn't really talk. You shouldn't have much trouble over him, he's going out with Alice, who's my ex-girlfriend, and yes, it is ever so slightly awkward considering we live together, however, it's all fine. You'll probably meet Alice at lunch". She nodded, obviously still in slight shock at the revelation of my life".

Being ever the gentleman, I waited for Bella. "Do you want me to walk with you to your next lesson, I only have a free period now so I'm not exactly missing anything". she smiled and nodded. It was nice to have someone to sit and talk to, however, I had a feeling that when she found some other people, she would leave us.

We continued to walk in silence until i stopped yet again. "Here you go Bella, I'll see you at lunch, Edward will walk you to lunch and you can join us. You can get to know everyone in more depth". She smiled and nodded and walked into the room.

I went to the library during my free period to get ahead on my work. I needed to go hunting tonight after all of what had happened today. Soon the bell went and I walked to the canteen. I looked around to see if Bella was anywhere to be seen however, she wasn't, yet Edward was sitting at our normal table. Rose and Emmett were with me, however, I'd met them at the door, but they hadn't seen Bella either.

We paid for the meals and walked over to the table. I sat in my usual seat opposite from Alice and next to Emmett. "So, have you guys seen Bella?". This got a sigh out of Edward. "All you have thought about today is Bella, can't you give it a rest, you're giving me a headache, oh and in answer to your question, no I left before she did after biology and she hasn't been seen since".

This caused me to worry, Edward wasn't the best company at the best of times however, I was worried he had upset her. Before the end of lunch, I got up and left. When I got far enough away but could still see Rose and Emmett I nodded for them to join me.

They walked over and met me at the door. "What do you think is going on, Edward seems a bit cranky for someone who doesn't even know anything about Bella, she seems a bit shy and nervous but its normal, Rose, you have her in the next lesson, can you try and talk to her do you think?" She nodded, "talking about my next class, I'd better get going, we have P.E together". I laughed, no one really knew what they were letting themselves into when she was doing P.E.

I decided during my lesson that I was going to meet Bella after her P.E lesson, she walked out looking very tired. "Bella, what happened to you. I was so worried. I thought something might have happened to you". I shook my head and smiled. "I've explained it all to Rose. If you want to know I suggest that you talk to her, are we going in?"

I nodded and led her to my table. After learning what we were going to do in the lesson, I let Bella have my copy of Wuthering Heights, I had read it many times, but to keep up with appearances, I kept looking down at the book.

The bell went and we walked out to the car park. She began protesting, "Jasper, you don't have to take me home, I can walk", I laughed, "Bella, we aren't going to leave you to walk home by yourself. Anyway, how are meant to get here tomorrow? Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it and if you happen to need a lift, I'll pick you up tomorrow". She handed me her phone, and I put my number in.

I drove me back to my house and Bella dug her keys out of her bags. i walked me to the door, like i did this morning. "Well here you go, you've got my number, just call me or text me if you need anything and I'm sure that I'll see you tomorrow". i watched her as she unlocked the front door, "Goodbye Jasper". i smiled and nodded and walked away.

I got back into the car and quickly drove off, making sure that I stuck to the speed limit the whole time that I could be caught. I drove quickly to the house and parked up in the garage. I left my bag in the car and jogged out of the garage. I ran quickly into the woods, not caring about what my meal today would be. I came across a group of deer, I was taking a risk, I was going to try and take down the group.

It was early into the evening when I came back from my hunt. I decided that after being within close proximity to Bella all day I should be prepared before tomorrow came.

I walked into the house to find Alice and Edward on the sofa snuggled up, sure I was happy that she was happy, however, I didn't like how they rubbed it in my face.

I walked through past the kitchen and out the front door. I wasn't in the mood for their feelings at the moment, it was talking a lot for me not want to kill anyone and slip up. I picked up my pace and turned into a jog, I knew exactly where I was going.

Climbing a tree, I looked forward to see Bella sleeping, this was where I would spend.

Rose had told me when I was waiting for Bella what had happened during lunch time. Edward and Alice had been ever so rude to Bella. They had told her that she wasn't welcome, it was annoying, they didn't have the right to dictate whose friends I could see, however, I couldn't really confront them, due to the fact that it would upset Esme. She was thinking that we were all okay after the drama of the break-up. After I was told, I decided to tell Edward and Alice that they weren't going to come in tomorrow.

I stayed up the tree till about 5am. I gathered that sooner or later Bella would be getting up and I needed to go back to my house and change before coming and getting Bella.

I ran back to the house and jumped up into the attic. I knew Esme would be frantic and it would be easier to explain this once I'd been cleaned up. I jumped into the shower and changed my clothes.

When I finally went downstairs I was greeted by Esme and Edward. "Where have you been Jasper?" Esme was always full of concern for me, she always worried in case something went wrong and I had a slip up. I could sense the smugness radiating off of Edward. "Oh Jasper, do tell her".

**A/N – Okay, I have decided to spilt this chapter in two. It was beginning to get a little long and was beginning to confuse me. Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think. **


	8. Jasper Part 2

**Problems Chapter 8**

**A/N – Okay, this is chapter 8, this is the second part to the last update which was beginning to get too long and complicated to follow. I promise that once this is up, I continue along the original lines.**

**JPOV **

The conversation with Esme was going to be a very difficult one. I couldn't exactly tell her that I was intrigued by a human, she'd want me to leave and not come back till all these thoughts had dispersed.

"I was out walking Esme; it's not a crime is it?" I had to lie to her, it was the safest option for all of us. Edward looked at Esme, he wasn't going to say anything, he was going to wait until I least expected it and make his move, but I would always be one step ahead of him.

Deciding that it would be safe, I left without Rose or Emmett. Seen as Alice and Edward weren't making an appearance today, they could have the space they normally occupied.

I knocked at the door. Bella opened it looking troubled, "Morning Jasper, please come in, I just need to find my keys and then we can leave. I'll try not to be too long, it's just they aren't where I left them yesterday.

Frantically she began going through my bag, then she ran up to what I presume was her bedroom, before running back down to the kitchen. After another 5 minutes of searching, I coughed from the hallway, "I'm sorry Jasper, shouldn't be much longer". She looked up at me to see I was dangling my keys in my hand.

She grabbed the keys out of my hand and ushered me out the door. At this rate, we were going to be late enough. As I got in the driver's seat, Bella got into the passenger seat. She looked round confused. "No Rosalie today?" I smiled at her, "Yeah, it was just she has taken her own car with Emmett, Alice and Edward decided to bail today so she's taken their parking space". I smiled to myself, no Edward, I could have lunch with my friends and actually enjoy my day.

I pulled into the school parking lot, Bella seemed awfully confused at how we got here this quick. Obviously she wasn't paying attention. I stepped out of the car and Bella followed me to American History. Today seemed a lot better for her, no one was really staring at her.

American History went like a flash. It was easy to follow and very interesting. She even managed to take down the homework, not that she needed to, I was on board and didn't need to write things down, we had to work in pairs on a presentation on the Civil War. I already claimed Bella as my partner, so she didn't need to worry about being with a stranger. We would have to arrange a time to go through the assignment and make a plan.

Lunch arrived in a flash, today was going quicker than expected. Bella walked into the café and into the queue and grabbed a sandwich and a drink. I was standing by his table, so I waved her over. We sat down and talked about our respective days. Sooner than I wanted, the bell went and I had to get on with the rest of my day.

And the end of Bella's lesson, I was waiting at the door, leaning against it. We walked out of the school and down to the car park. Bella spoke to me, "Jasper, would now be a good idea to talk about when we should meet to do the presentation. I just want to know due to days and other plans".

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment Bella, I'll let you know later if that's okay". She nodded, she was obviously worried about the possibility of running into Edward.

I dropped her back at home, it had been a good day, better than yesterday for the simple fact Edward and Alice hadn't been around, in fact they hadn't been in school. She actually got to spend time with me and she was beginning to get to know myself and Rose better. Emmett joined in the conversations too, but he seemed slightly unconformable with her.

My phone started ringing later that evening. I knew it had to be Bella, she was the only person other than the people in the house that had my number, and we were spending some quality family time together, so it couldn't be them.

Today was Friday, the rest of the week just seemed to fritter away quickly, myself and Rose were getting to know Bella better and Emmett was even starting to warm to her. None of us wanted to get too close in case the enviable were to happen.

Edward had been at school during the rest of the week. He'd kept his distance from me, Rose and Emmett. He didn't even acknowledge our existence in the house. Alice had also been at school for the rest of the week. She always found a way to make sure that myself and Bella were never alone more than necessary. It was started to annoy me, so I didn't know how Bella was possibly feeling about it. I also made sure that we left before Alice so that we could have a conversation before the end of the day.

Today was the day that I had seemingly been looking forward too. Bella was coming to mine for the presentation preparation, I had already got a load of old books out in the library for us, I didn't need historical enactments however, due to the fact that nobody knew that, I had to play along.

Soon enough it was time for school and I met Bella at her usual parking space and opened the door for her. Surprise radiated off of her, and when I look at my watch I began to know why, it was getting extremely late.

"Bella, I was getting worried about you, I was considering phoning to check if everything was okay. It's not like you to be this late. She looked at him and I sense that she could see the clear look of worry. "I'm fine Jasper, just had an unexpected guest this morning. Jacob from the Res came to see me. A group of us are going down this weekend, which actually reminds me, do you want to join us?"

"I would love to Bella, but I heard the weather was going to be nicer than it has been. So I've arranged a camping trip for myself and Emmett up near the border of Canada. I'm sorry". She felt very disappointed and tried to hide the look of disappointment in her face at the fact that I wasn't going to be able to come with her.

We walked to American History in silence. We didn't really need to speak about anything at the moment due to the fact that all the arrangements had already been made for us to go to my house after school.

Lunch came around with no issues. I didn't bother grabbing lunch today, instead I sat on our usual table and waited until Bella arrived and sat with us. Edward and Alice were also sitting with us. They had been on a different table compared to today. They didn't seem happy with me, for continuing to allow Bella to be here. As no-one spoke through lunch Bella grabbed a book, I was trying to peak at the cover to see if I had read it and give me an insight into her, however, she wasn't having any of it.

After school, Bella followed me up to the house. She jumped out of her truck with utterly adoration in her eyes at the front of our house. If she thought this about the front, wait until she saw the rest of the house. This was the first time, that anyone bar Charlie had been allowed in. this was our sanctuary to hide in, and yet I was letting Bella in, she must have meant something. I scrubbed that internal thought out, I couldn't have feelings for Bella, it just couldn't happen.

Once inside we got straight into working on the project. It seemed that Bella knew quite a bit about this time period as well as my expertise. Bella made the presentation, whilst I gave her notes to jot down. Soon enough we had finished the project. Bella was going to leave it with me, due to the fact I knew I could leave it here without it getting ruined or lost.

I decided that Bella should also meet Carlisle and Esme as she had met the rest of the family, however, I wasn't expecting Esme to offer to cook for her. Dinner was an unusual event. We had never used the kitchen in this house, but Bella being around gave us a good excuse to use it for the first time. I could see that she was a little put out by the fact none of the rest of us were going to be eating, or at least that I wasn't going to be dining with her. Esme cooked lasagne and Carlisle and Emmett even helped. I could tell that the food didn't appeal to them, any more than it appealed to me, but it was still a link back to their humanity.

I sat with Bella whilst she was eating. She was grateful for the food and the fact that I was sitting with her, having a conversation. Gratitude was rolling off of her in waves. It was the first time that I had sensed any real emotions off of her. When she asked whether we were eating, we came up with the lie that we were going up to Canada and having a family meal. Technically, this was not incorrect, we were having a family meal, just not the sort that she knew about.

After the meal, she insisted on washing up, I offered to help but she shooed me out of the kitchen. Once everything was washed up, I walked her back to her truck. "I hope you have a nice weekend, Bella". She turned and hugged me, catching me off guard. "Same to you Bella", as I returned it.

**A/N – I know that this is a bit earlier than planned in the day, however, I have a meal and few drinks later with my university friends to celebrate finishing our second year and felt that you deserved the chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy it and review. **


End file.
